


Unserious

by LanternMoth



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Just some fluffy goofy sex between two boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternMoth/pseuds/LanternMoth
Summary: Forest and Joseph like to have fun during sex- which means they don't take their sex very seriously at all actually.





	Unserious

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for my best friend Lloyd, who is basically the sole reason this ship exists. I met him years ago RPing in the Resident Evil fandom- he played Joseph, I made a Forest blog because he encouraged me to and well....they had chemistry. So now I have made it my sworn duty to spread our love for this ship around the fandom.
> 
> These dorks are so precious to me tbh ;w;

Fingers curled into his long hair, and pulled tight- just enough to send small sparks of pain through his body. A hiss slipped past his lips, and he heard the other man laugh behind him. “S’not too much for ya is it treetop?” That nickname brought a grin to his face, and Forest looked back at Joseph.

“Not on yer life, ya’ dumbfuck, now are you gonna fuck me properly or are ya’ just gonna sit there tuggin’ on my hair a lil bit?” 

The banter was playful, incredibly so. That was just how things were for them- not even sex was that serious, but Forest was of the opinion that it didn’t have to be and really it shouldn’t. If you couldn’t laugh at your idiot boyfriend when he had his dick in your ass, what was even the point? There wasn’t one if you couldn’t he figured, being in love with someone was about having fun with them, not taking things so seriously all the time.

Which, very aptly applied to their situation at present. 

Joseph groaned in an exasperated and over dramatic way- and Forest could practically hear his eyes rolling. “And here I thought I was doin’ a mighty good job of fuckin’ ya’, like…gold star fucking- all As across the board, you telling me I’m failing my fucking exam? I’m hurt.” He cackled, moving to pick up his pace- slamming into the man hard enough to draw a startled gasp of delight from him. “Sounds like my grade is going up?” 

“You ass.” Forest grumbled, but there was a note of appreciation to it. He wasn’t about to complain about Joseph giving him exactly what he wanted after all- and well…he wouldn’t really complain if he didn’t either. He was hopelessly in love with the other STARS agent, and what wasn’t to love about him anyways? 

The rest of their conversation faded off into soft moans and grunts as Joseph focused on fulfilling Forest’s wish- but there was a certain sense that things were not quite finished in the category of teasing one another about sex. A clever hand found itself curled around Forest’s cock, and stroked him in time to the thrusts until the two of them were crying out their release. With a contented sound, Joseph slid out and flopped onto the bed beside Forest, to curl his arms around him and pull him into a cuddle. 

“You know that wasn’t that bad Jo, I’ll give it a B minus.” Forest teased, moving to snuggle up with him, pressing his forehead into his lover’s gently. 

Joseph snorted. “What are you talking about, that was at LEAST a B plus! Be fair!” 

“Fine, fine….B plus- but you can’t haggle me into giving it more than that!” 

“You’re an asshole, treetop.”

“I know, but ya’ love me anyways dontcha?” The man grinned, moving to pull Joseph into a kiss before he could even respond. He met with no resistance, and Joseph returned it eagerly. As he pulled back gently he winked to him. “So, ya’ up for round two? I think you’ve got it in you to get an A plus.”


End file.
